


Магия

by PlainTiger



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Магия — универсальный ответ на любой вопрос.
Relationships: Loïc Nottet/Måns Zelmerlöw





	Магия

— Как?

Монс усмехается и наблюдает за реакцией Лоика. Ему доставляет удовольствие находиться на вершине славы в этот момент. И смотреть, как Лоик недоумевает. Прекрасное зрелище.

— Как тебе удалось победить? В чём секрет?

Монс всё ещё молчит и смотрит в большие, искрящиеся любопытством глаза. Очаровательно, просто очаровательно.

— У меня была прилипчивая и весёлая песня, крутые танцы, шикарные эффекты! Скажи, как у тебя получилось обставить всех? Как ты победил? Как ты…

— Магия.

Сейчас будет ещё веселее.

— Что?

Взрыв мозга. Мгновенный. Бедный Лоик, он и не ожидал…

— Магия. Самая настоящая. Как в клипе, только реальная.

Монс сдерживает себя, чтобы не рассмеяться. Этот экземпляр ещё придётся просвещать и просвещать…

— С-серьёзно? Ты победил благодаря магии?

— Да.

— То есть песня, клип и прочее — это не важно?

— Да.

Монс выиграл два конкурса: “Евровидение-2015” и “Обставь юнца”. Главный приз удивлённо хлопает глазами.

— Хочешь, я научу тебя магии?

Хорошо держится, даже в обморок не падает.

— А больно не будет?

Какой же он всё-таки прелестный. Развращ… то есть, просвещать и просвещать, определённо.

— Нет.

— Обещаешь?

Монс шепчет в губы Лоику:

— Клянусь.

— Тогда научи меня магии.

Ласковый взгляд. Пальцы прикасаются к гладкому лицу. Губы прикасаются к чужим губам.

Приворот: заклинание первого уровня.

Сработало успешно.


End file.
